Drunken Ball Z
by MiggyMeista
Summary: Goten and Trunks replace Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, and Krillin's water with sake and watch as the four fighters get into some crazy shenanigans. Rated M just to cover myself, some OOC at times. Please R


**Drunken Ball Z: A fic by MiggyMeista**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z, it is property of Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama. Also any DBZ Abridged gags are property of TeamFourStar**

About a year after the defeat of Kid Buu, the people of Earth were all enjoying another period of peace. At the Capsule Corp. home, two young boys were busy playing with one another. One had purple hair parted down the middle and was dressed in a green martial arts gi with an orange belt and black martial arts shoes. The other boy had black hair that three large spikes one side and three smaller spikes on the other side, he was dressed in an orange gi with a blue long sleeved undershirt and a blue belt, he also wore black martial arts shoes.

"Say Trunks, I'm starting to get hungry, you wanna get a snack as well?" asked the black haired boy to the purple haired one.

"Yeah, I agree Goten. But you like coming over for the snacks my mom has huh," replied Trunks.

"Yeah, my mom never carries stuff like that, but her cooking is amazing! I guess that's why my dad, my brother, and I eat so much of it," remarked Goten.

"Although Krillin usually tells us it's because us Saiyans are bottomless pits or something like that," chimed in Trunks.

As Goten and Trunks ran towards the kitchen to get themselves a snack, they ran across a blue haired woman wearing a short red dress with a yellow scarf and red flat shoes, it was Trunks' mother Bulma.

"What are you two little scamps up to?" asked Bulma.

"Nothing mom, we're just gonna get ourselves a snack," answered Trunks.

"Yeah Ms. Briefs, we're not causing any trouble," added Goten.

"All right now, but not too much, I don't want you guys spoiling your dinner, and I don't think your mom would be too happy with me if I did that Goten," said Bulma.

"Sure thing!" exclaimed Goten and Trunks as they waved back at Bulma and continued to speed off towards the kitchen.

"Those boys sure have a lot of energy, how I miss being that age sometimes," said Bulma to herself as she headed off to take care of some paperwork for Capsule Corp.

As Goten and Trunks arrived at the kitchen, Goten rummaged through the cupboards looking for food and stopped when he saw a large green bottle with a clear liquid inside of it, Goten stopped to look at it as Trunks patted his friend on the shoulder and handed him a loaf of anpan. Goten took his anpan and took a bite of it.

"Hey Trunks, what is this stuff in here?" asked Goten.

"I think it's supposed to be that alcohol stuff my mom tells me not to drink," answered Trunks.

"Why aren't we supposed to drink it?" asked Goten.

"It's only for adults according to my mom. Apparently it does something weird to adults when they drink a lot of it," answered Trunks.

"The bottle says Gekkeikan Sake, should we see what it does to someone when they have a lot," suggested Goten.

"Sounds like fun, who should we try it on?" mused Trunks.

"What about our dads, I wonder where they're at today," pondered Goten.

"I think our dads are training with Piccolo and Krillin in those mountains south of here. But there's one thing Goten, how are we gonna get them to drink it?" chimed in Trunks.

"Why don't we take their water bottles and pour the water out and replace it with this. I kinda does look like water in a sense," suggested Goten.

"I like your thinking Goten, let's go, and don't drop that bottle!" exclaimed Trunks.

Goten and Trunks finished their anpan and flew out the window and off towards the mountain range their fathers were training at. As the two Saiyan boys flew, they could hear battle cries as a shockwave nearly sent them flying backwards. Goten struggled to keep the sake bottle from falling out of his grip as the shockwave washed over them. As they looked up in the air, they saw four figures sparring with one another. One was a man of average height with black hair similar to Goten's who was wearing an orange gi with short sleeved blue undershirt, a blue sash and blue wristbands and boots. He was Goten's father Goku and he was sparring with a shorter man who had black hair that stood up in a large spike and was clothed in a blue spandex suit with white gloves and boots, he was Trunks' father Vegeta. The third warrior had green skin and pointy ears, he was wearing a white turban and a cape with pointy shoulder pads in addition to a purple gi with a blue sash and brown boots, he was the Namekian warrior Piccolo. The fourth man was about five feet even with black hair and was wearing a red shirt with brown drawstring pants, white wristbands, and black sneakers, he was Earth's strongest pure blood human, Krillin.

"Wow, watching them spar is quite fun, makes me want to join them," said Goten.

"Now isn't the time for that, find their water bottles quickly," said Trunks.

As Goten and Trunks searched the mountain range, he saw a bag that had Krillin's name stitched on it and the two headed over there and saw four water bottles.

"Hurry Goten, let's pour the water out and put the sake in there," said Trunks quietly to not alert the four training warriors.

"All right Trunks, this is gonna be funny to see them drink it," replied Goten as the two boys emptied the water out of the bottles and quickly poured the sake into the bottles. They then sealed the bottles and flew off into a hiding spot and suppressed their ki to not be spotted. After a while of training, the four sweaty fighters descended onto the precipice where their stuff was at and wiped the sweat from their foreheads.

"Whew, that was a great training session guys! But man am I getting hungry, I wonder what Chi-Chi is making for dinner tonight," said Goku.

"Whatever it is, it's probably gonna be delicious," chimed in Krillin.

"If my race actually consumed anything other than water, I'd probably enjoy it too," remarked Piccolo.

"If your mind isn't on fighting, it's on food, huh Kakarot," commented Vegeta.

"You're kind of the same in a way," responded Goku as he opened his water bottle and took a drink.

"Hey, this water tastes funny. Eh, whatever, I'm thirsty," said Goku as he finished chugging down the sake thinking it was water.

"Do you really think you drink it if it tastes funny? Someone might have tampered with it," piped up Krillin.

"Who else it out here besides us, just drink your water!" retorted Vegeta as he downed his bottle.

"I suppose your right," said Krillin as he drank his sake, also under the illusion it was just weird tasting water.

"I do see your point though, it has an odd smell to it as well, but I don't mind the taste," added Piccolo.

Once their bottles were empty, they tossed them to the side as Goten and Trunks peered up to see what would happen.

"When are they gonna start acting funny?" whispered Goten.

"Shh, quiet Goten," whispered Trunks.

After a few minutes, they could see the fighters faces turn a reddish hue and Goku, Vegeta, Krillin, and Piccolo began to start laughing for no apparent reason.

"Hey guys, what do you say we have a contest to see who can destroy that mountain first," suggested Krillin in a slurred tone.

"That sounds like fun, now just watch here shorty! Galick Gun!" yelled Vegeta as he fired at the mountain but somehow, his beam only grazed the mountain, causing Vegeta's eyebrow to twitch in frustration.

"Let me try...Makanko...Makaka...Makiko...Makokapotamous...Ah forget it!" grumbled Piccolo as he swayed in place frustrated that he couldn't say Makankosappo.

"My turn, Kienzan!" shouted Krillin as he fired forth the flat circular disc shaped projectile which spun towards at high velocity and cut off a piece of it, but it was not completely obliterated.

"Not bad Krillin, I guess I'll go now. Kamehameha!" shouted Goku as the blue colored beam shot forth and successfully hit the mountain causing to grin widely.

"Oh of course Kakarot wins, what a surprise," said Vegeta angry and slurred.

"Don't feel bad Veggie-chan, let's go see Dende and see what he's up to," suggested Goku as he motioned for everyone to grab onto him, Piccolo tripped and wound up grabbing Goku's penis.

"Piccolo, get your hands off my Power Pole, and get up!" yelled Goku.

"Sorry Goku, I don't know what's going on," replied Piccolo.

At that moment, Goku and the others transmitted away and Goten and Trunks started laughing at the antics they just saw.

"They're acting pretty funny, what do you say we make our way to Dende's and see what goes on there," suggested Goten.

"Race you there!" exclaimed Trunks as he turned Super Saiyan and flew off.

"You're on!" exclaimed Goten as he turned Super Saiyan and flew after Trunks.

Meanwhile, Goku and the others all found themselves inside a nice spacious mansion and the four of them looked about confused as to their surroundings.

"Hey Goku, this doesn't look like Dende's. What's going on?" asked Krillin.

"I don't know, but this is a nice place, I wonder who it belongs to," wondered Goku as he walked about in a tipsy manner.

As the four walked around they saw a golden statue of a man with an afro like hairstyle and thick mustache and wearing a martial arts gi in the hallway.

"So is that idiot Mr. Satan's place, what do you say we mess with him before going to the lookout," suggested Vegeta who then hiccupped.

"Where's his kitchen, that's what I want to know," mused Goku.

"It's right here Goku, I don't know what you plan to do in here though, but I'm sure it's gonna be great," said Piccolo who then laughed.

Goku began to rummage through Mr. Satan's refrigerator and pulled out the bread, some lunch meat, cheese, and a load of wasabi and habanero pepper sauce. He made a sandwich starting with the bread, then put the ham, salami, and cheese on there, Goku also placed wasabi in the middle of each slice of meat and cheese and then sprinkled the sandwich with the pepper sauce and placed the sandwich on a plate and wrote a note saying "To Mr. Satan my best friend, Love, Buu"

"Totally, we all know Buu and Mr. Satan are lovers, everyone knows it," remarked Vegeta with a laugh.

"Hey guys, I found more of that weird tasting water we had earlier, want some more," said Krillin as he rummaged through the cupboards.

"Sure, let me just give Mr. Satan some lemonade as Goku took a glass, pulled his pants down and promptly urinated in the glass. When he was done, he pulled his pants up and put some ice cubes in the glass of his piss and placed it near the sandwich plate.

"Hey don't hog all of it!" shouted Piccolo as he took the bottle from Krillin and started to drink from it.

"I want some too!" said Goku as he also drank from it. Soon, all four had emptied Mr. Satan's sake bottle and they all let out large belches simultaneously. At that moment they heard bath water running and two voices singing happily.

"I think Mr. Satan and his fat pink waifu are getting wet together," joked Vegeta.

"I think you're right Veggie-chan, let's go take a picture and glue it into one of Master Roshi's magazines!" suggested Goku.

"Stop calling me Veggie-chan Kakarot!" yelled Vegeta in a slurred tone also flipping him the bird.

"Goku, that idea is disgusting, and I love it, good thing I brought my camera!" exclaimed Krillin reaching into his bag as the four walked off towards the sound where the bathwater was. The door to the bathroom was slightly creaked open and as Goku peeked inside, he saw Mr. Satan along with Majin Buu and his pet dog Bay sitting in a bathtub together all lathered in bubbles and singing a happy tune.

"Cha-la, head cha-la! Nani ga oki temo kibun ha, heno-heno kappa!" sang Mr. Satan and Buu in unison as they bathed.

"There inside, quick Krillin, take the picture," whispered Goku to his short best friend.

Krillin pulled out his camera and made sure to get a good angle and took the shot. Right after taking the picture, the four heroes teleported out of the mansion by holding on to Goku as he used his Instantaneous Movement.

"Satan-sama, what was that?" inquired the rotund pink creature known as Majin Buu.

"Maybe it was a paparazzi, anyways, let's see if we can find them," suggested Mr. Satan.

At that moment, Mr. Satan and Buu slipped on a pair of bath robes and slippers and walked down the hall until they made their way by the kitchen where they saw the sandwich and glass of urine Goku had left for Mr. Satan. Bay started to bark loudly.

"Hmm, thanks for making me a sandwich Buu, you're a really good friend," said Mr. Satan.

"I don't remember making a sandwich," said Majin Buu. Nevertheless, Mr. Satan took a bite of the sandwich. His eyes widened and began to water immediately as he threw the sandwich in the air and screamed loudly as his mouth and tongue burned.

"AAAAHHHHHHH! My mouth is on fire! Ah the lemonade!" screamed Mr. Satan as he took a large swig from the glass and then spat it out in disgust and started gagging profusely.

"What kind of cruel joke is this, that's someone's piss! Disgusting!" screamed Mr. Satan in between gagging.

"Satan-sama, maybe whoever took the picture did this. Look, they drank all your sake," commented Majin Buu.

"Who could it have been, they couldn't have gotten out of here that easy," grumbled Mr. Satan.

Meanwhile, Goten and Trunks finally arrived at the lookout and hid somewhere to avoid being seen right as Goku and the others teleported onto the lookout laughing heavily at what just happened at Mr. Satan's mansion.

"Man, I would've loved to see Mr. Satan's face after he bit into that sandwich," laughed Krillin whose speech was still slurred.

"Hey Dende, are you here?" asked Piccolo.

"Piccolo, what's up, is something wrong?" asked a shorter Namekian wearing red and white robes and carrying a long staff with him. He was Dende, the guardian of Earth and keeper of the Dragon Balls.

"No, I'm just having fun with my friends, we did some funny stuff to Mr. Satan just now," spoke Piccolo as he swayed about and laughed haughtily with Goku, Vegeta, and Krillin.

"Are you guys drunk, you're acting really weird?" asked Dende.

"Drunk, no thanks, I'm driving," answered Goku.

"You didn't drive here, you teleported us here Kakarot," said Vegeta.

"Oh yeah, and who needs to drive when you can fly?" said Goku in a sing-song tone as he dance around and spun about like a ballerina.

"You are drunk, I think you should all go home," suggested Dende.

"You wanna know what I think?" said Vegeta as he turned around and stuck his butt out and let out a huge fart into Dende's face, making the Namekian gag and promptly faint.

"Hey, let's draw on his face," said Krillin as he pulled out a marker and drew a penis on Dende's face.

At that moment, another fart and the three looked at Vegeta acting as if he were the culprit.

"Don't look at me, I would've told you if it was me," said Vegeta in a slurred tone. Just then, the sound of someone grunting again and farting was audible and the four drunk fighters looked up at where the sound was coming from.

"I think Mr. Popo is taking a big steaming poo-poo right now," commented Piccolo.

"Let's go see, we can also get a picture of that to put in Roshi's magazines," suggested Krillin.

"How do you plan to do that?" asked Goku.

"Bulma installed a computer and internet service at Kame House, I can transfer the pictures to the computer and then print them from there," answered Krillin as he flew up and saw Popo sitting on the toilet reading a newspaper. Krillin quickly took a picture of Popo taking a dump and flew down started laughing.

"Let's go to Kame House now!" exclaimed Krillin as he flew off.

"Whee, we can fly, we can fly!" sang Goku as he flew after Krillin. Vegeta and Piccolo followed suit as Goten and Trunks emerged from their hiding places laughing at everything they just saw and heard.

"They're sure being really funny, I like how they act when they drink sake," laughed Goten.

"Me too, we need to see more of this hilarity," laughed Trunks.

"So let's get to Kame House," said Goten.

"Let's not follow too close, we don't want to get caught by them," suggested Trunks and him and Goten started to fly off.

"NO TEN P-KAN! Sora wa harete! IPPAI OPPAI! Boku genki!" sang Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, and Krillin all in a drunken manner.

After a while of flying, the four inebriated Z Fighters landed at the Kame House where they saw Master Roshi's turtle relaxing on the beach along with Krillin's wife, Android 18 reclining on a beach chair reading a book while watching their young daughter Marron try to make a sandcastle. Not wanting to disturb them, the four walked quietly not making a sound as they entered the Kame House.

"All right good, the computer is free! good thing we also got a picture of Korin and Yajirobe doing aerobics in thongs while we flying down from the lookout!" said Krillin.

"I'm surprised doesn't use it for all of his naughty stuff that he likes to look at," chimed in Goku.

"He's old fashioned, he prefers those spank rags for some reason," replied Krillin as he uploaded the photos from his camera onto the computer and then printed the ones him and his friends had taken during their drunken escapade. Piccolo grabbed one of Roshi's magazines and Goku took some glue out of the cupboards and Krillin promptly glued the pictures into Roshi's magazine and closed it then closed all the screens on the computer as Roshi came down the stairs.

"Hey guys, long time no see! We can talk more after I use the restroom. Krillin, can you hand me some reading material for that?" said Master Roshi.

Krillin handed Roshi the magazine making sure not to give away any signs that he tampered with it. Roshi took the magazine and ran towards the restroom and closed the door as the Z Fighters' friend Yamcha also came from downstairs.

"Oh hey guys what's up!" called out Yamcha.

"Not much, we just got done training are playing a prank on the old pervert," replied Goku in a slurred tone.

"Sounds like you guys have been drinking, but I'm not complaining. Anyways, the computer is free, and the ladies are outside. Don't mind if I do, can you get the lotion for me upstairs," said Yamcha.

"I'll get that for you!" exclaimed Goku as he walked upstairs as Yamcha clicked on the computer and began to look at internet porn, with the volume turned down to not alert 18 or Marron outside. Goku came down the stairs with a bottle of super glue trying to hold in his laughter as Yamcha was completely engrossed the video in front of him and as Goku placed the bottle to Yamcha's side, the martial artist didn't even look at the bottle and squirted some of the goop into his hand and reached into his pants and began to stroke himself. At that moment, a loud scream was heard from the bathroom indicating that Roshi had seen the photos that were glued into his magazine. Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, and Krillin all began to burst out laughing as Yamcha also stood up and saw Roshi run out of the bathroom gagging profusely.

"That was disgusting, I did not need those images in my head!" hollered Roshi.

"Are you okay old man?" asked Yamcha as he tried to remove his hand from his member but found himself unable to. He turned around to look at the bottle and saw that it was super glue.

"What the, Goku, you got the wrong bottle!" screamed Yamcha.

"Why did you ask a drunk person to get your lotion?" asked Roshi.

At that moment, 18 came in looked around at the chaos, glaring at Yamcha with a mean look as he forgot to shut off his porn.

"I don't mind if you look at that, but my daughter is coming in too, turn that off!" exclaimed 18 as Yamcha nodded and frantically shut off the porn.

"And take your hand off of your dick!" yelled 18.

"I can't, my hand is super glued to it! I'll see if we have paint thinner to dissolve the glue," replied Yamcha as he ran upstairs.

"Hey baby, you know, you owe me for beating my ass back during the time we had to deal with Cell. Now come over here!" said Vegeta in a stern but still slurred tone.

"Vegeta, don't be making moves on my wife!" shouted Krillin.

"Oh shut up, she owes me!" yelled Vegeta as he pulled his spandex down, exposing himself to the sexy blonde android.

"You're gonna regret this Vegeta," said Piccolo.

"No I won't, she's gonna love what the Prince of all Saiyans has to offer her. Look, I can make my pubes go blonde too!" exclaimed Vegeta as he turned Super Saiyan and started pelvic thrusting towards 18 who promptly dashed forward and kicked Vegeta swiftly in the nuts and then punched him in the stomach making Vegeta barf all over her. As Vegeta finished barfing, 18 kicked Vegeta to the ground and he swiftly pulled his spandex up and finished barfing.

"Ew! Trunks' father is disgusting!" exclaimed Marron as she walked in with Turtle.

"I'll get him home, don't worry honey," said Krillin in a slurred manner.

"See to it that you do, I'm going to go take a shower and get his puke off of me. Roshi, watch Marron while I do so," grumbled 18 as she headed into the bathroom.

"I wonder if Chi-Chi is done with dinner yet, I'm hungry, let's go to my house guys!" exclaimed Goku as he flew away. Krillin, Vegeta, and Piccolo followed Goku as they all flew off towards Mount Paozu. Just then, Goten and Trunks flew in to see what happened at Kame House.

"I think someone puked on the floor, is that yours Master Roshi?" asked Trunks.

"No, your father puked on the floor and Android 18 after she beat him up," answered Master Roshi.

"Thankfully we did have some paint thinner. Don't worry Roshi, I'll buy more for you later, but I had to get that super glue off of my thing," answered Yamcha.

"Where did my dad and others go off to?" asked Goten.

"Back to your house Goten, something is not right with them, it looks like they've been drinking," stated Roshi.

"Well, let's get to your house then Goten," said Trunks.

"Hold on, I gotta go pee!" called out Goten as he crashed through the bathroom door just as 18 was about to step into the shower. 18 let out a scream and quickly wrapped a towel around her body.

"Holy black on a Popo! But sorry about that, I'll go pee elsewhere," said Goten as him and Trunks flew away.

"What a day," grumbled 18 when she noticed Roshi and Yamcha trying to peek at her, she grabbed them both and smashed their heads together before heading back into the bathroom and slamming the door shut as Marron stood there laughing with Turtle.

Meanwhile, Goku and the others started to fly towards Mount Paozu when they noticed Tien and Chiaotzu training with one another. Krillin pulled a toy Pokeball from his bag.

"Hey look guys, it's a Pokemon, let's go try and catch it!" exclaimed Krillin.

"Sure thing, it would be nice to have a Pokemon of our own!" shouted Piccolo.

As the four flew down, Krillin kicked Chiaotzu in the back of the head sending the little pale faced fighter crashing into the rocky terrain around them.

"What was that for?" asked Chiaotzu annoyed.

"I'm trying to catch me a Pokemon, now be a good one and get in the ball!" shouted Krillin drunkenly as he threw the Pokeball at Chiaotzu as it harmlessly bounced off of his head.

"I don't think we weakened it enough," said Piccolo.

"All right Piccolo, help me get a critical hit on it! We're gonna catch this Pokemon!" exclaimed Krillin.

"Hey that's enough, what's the matter with you guys, Chiaotzu isn't a Pokemon!" shouted Tien.

"Aw, it always has a master guys," said Goku.

"Have you been drinking?" asked Tien.

"What are you talking about?" asked Vegeta.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" asked Tien as he held three fingers up.

"Hasen ijou da!" exclaimed Vegeta.

"Yeah, they've been drinking," grumbled Chiaotzu.

"Sorry Mr. Pokemon trainer, I'm gonna go home now and eat dinner. Have a nice day. One more thing, you're an idiot for passing up Launch," said Goku as him and the others flew off leaving Tien and Chiaotzu confused as to what just happened. But as they flew off, Vegeta puked again, this time all over Tien and Chiaotzu.

"Damn it Vegeta, learn to control your liquor if you're gonna drink!" screamed Tien as they flew away.

"Goku, are you there?" spoke King Kai's voice from Other World.

"Hey King Kai, how's it going my short blue brother?" asked Goku in a slurred tone.

"Goku, what's going on, have you been drinking?" asked King Kai annoyed.

"Drinking, not for me tonight, I'm driving!" answered Goku.

"Why would you be driving when you can fly, besides, drunk driving is against the law!" exclaimed King Kai.

"How did you know I could fly?" asked Goku.

"All of you can!" snapped King Kai.

"You know King Kai, if their was a poll for sexiest Kai alive, you couldn't win because you're technically dead. Besides, I think the ladies would go for Supreme Kai anyways especially after he got all muscular after fusing with Kibito, but that's just me talking," rambled Goku.

"Goku, you're not making any sense," said King Kai.

"Hey King Kai, I wonder how big the toilet for King Yemma is, it must be huge seeing how giant he is, I wonder about that myself. I also wonder, if Buu was reincarnated as a good person, that would be funny if they just spelled his name backwards as Uub, wouldn't it be? Oh yeah, and if Bulma ever has a daughter, I have a feeling she's gonna be named Bra," rambled Goku as he started to laugh.

"I don't think you should be drinking anymore," remarked King Kai.

"151 rum, pineapple juice and Malibu, Caribou get them all numb! Make baby girl come, out of her shell and raise hell, don't stop til the cops come!" rapped Goku to himself.

"Goku, I swear that I'm gonna ride your ass on this one!" yelled King Kai.

"Oh my!" shouted George Takei's voice from out of nowhere.

"Damn it Takei!" yelled King Kai.

"Anyways, I just got home King Kai, gonna get food, talk to you later homie!" said Goku.

"Good to know he's not a violent drunk, otherwise the world would be screwed," said King Kai to himself.

Elsewhere, the ghost of Bardock was floating by as he heard the conversation between King Kai and Goku and chuckled to himself at what he heard.

"Little does my son know that he'll be facing this Uub in about another nine years. Also Vegeta will have a daughter named Bra who won't do anything useful. Not to mention that his future granddaughter Pan is going to be one annoying little shit when she becomes a teenager," said Bardock's ghost to himself as he flew away.

In the meantime, Goku and the others arrived at Mount Paozu where they saw Chi-Chi cooking a big dinner for her family. Goku and the others' mouths began to water as they smelled the delicious food.

"Kakarot, your wife is an amazing cook, I wish Bulma could cook like her," said Vegeta.

"Don't be jealous Veggie-chan, your wife got to get felt up by Old Kai," said Goku as he patted Vegeta on the back which caused Vegeta to let out an annoyed groan.

"Goku, you didn't tell me that others were coming over for dinner. I hope I enough for you all, especially if Vegeta is staying over," said Chi-Chi.

"Hey Chi-Chi, why don't you show us your chi-chis!" exclaimed Goku.

"Goku, have you lost your mind, why would I do that?" asked Chi-Chi annoyed.

"Because you're hot and I think you should cook for me naked more often," commented Goku as he climbed in through the window as the others entered through the door.

"Goku, have you been drinking, the four of you smell like alcohol," remarked Chi-Chi.

"Never mind that, now let's see that beautiful body of yours!" said Goku as he grabbed Chi-Chi and tore off all of her clothes and threw them out the window leaving Chi-Chi fully exposed to everyone as everyone stared at Chi-Chi drooling.

"Wow Goku, you do have a hot wife! She makes my Power Pole extend!" exclaimed Krillin.

"Don't let Android 18 hear you say that," warned Goku.

"I'm not gonna tell her this, besides, she's not here so she won't know," replied Krillin.

At that moment, Gohan came out of his room from studying and saw what was going on as the four drunk Z Fighters laughed.

"Dad, why did you strip Mom in front of everyone?" asked Gohan obviously annoyed with his father's drunken antics.

"Because she was hot and I think she needs to cook like this for me more often," answered Goku as he squeezed Chi-Chi's breasts.

"Yeah, but only when it's just you and me will I do this!" hollered Chi-Chi annoyed.

"Hey Gohanny-wanny! Do you wanna go spar with me for a while?" asked Piccolo in a drunken tone while doing pelvic thrusts towards Gohan.

"Piccolo, what's the matter with you? You just called me Gohanny-wanny," inquired Gohan.

"Oh come on Gohanny-wanny! It'll be fun!" exclaimed Piccolo as walked over and hugged Gohan and then tried to kiss him, prompting Gohan to smack Piccolo over the head knocking him down. Just then, Videl came out of Gohan's room and saw everything that was going on.

"Gohan, what's the matter with Piccolo? Chi-Chi, what happened to your clothes?" asked Videl obviously confused as to what was happening.

"They got thrown out the window," grumbled Chi-Chi annoyed.

"Yeah, she looks better this way don't you think?" asked Goku laying a smack on his wife's butt.

"I'll say she does," answered Krillin with his eyes fixated on Chi-Chi.

"You know, I think you and Chi-Chi should match, come here cutie," said Vegeta as he walked over towards Videl to attempt to strip her before Gohan stood in his way.

"Hands off my girlfriend Vegeta!" shouted Gohan.

"I thought you were too busy with the Old Kai," said Vegeta who then laughed at his statement right as Gohan backhanded Vegeta right through the wall of the house making Chi-Chi scream out in frustration at what her son just did.

"Don't worry Mom, I'll fix it," said Gohan. At that moment Ox King walked into the door and immediately covered his eyes upon everything he saw.

"Oh my Kami, what's going on here? Did I come at a bad time?" asked Ox King.

"Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, and Krillin are all drunk, and Goku threw my clothes out the window," explained Chi-Chi.

"Oh, what would prompt Goku and the others to drink?" pondered Ox King still his eyes covered at that moment Goten and Trunks walked by whistling, pretending to be oblivious to what was going on.

"Hold on squirt! Do you and Trunks know anything about this?" asked Gohan.

"Uh, what are you talking about Gohan?" asked Trunks.

"Don't play dumb, do you know why Dad and the others are acting so strange, why would they be drunk?" asked Gohan.

"Oh, we found this at Bulma's house and replaced their water with it while they were training," answered Goten pulling the empty sake bottle out of his backpack.

"You kept an empty bottle with you Goten?" asked Trunks in a confused tone.

"Yeah, I figured we could use it for something else," answered Goten with a grin on his face.

"Yeah, and we all drank another one of those when we were at Mr. Satan's!" added Krillin.

"Why would you do that to them?" asked Videl also annoyed.

"We wanted to see how they would act, and it was really funny too!" answered Trunks.

"We sure got a good laugh out of everything they did!" added Goten.

"Ah, the curiosity of being young, I miss it sometimes," said Ox King.

"Damn it boys, that wasn't very funny," grumbled Gohan.

"Sorry," said Goten and Trunks in unison.

"Makan...Makokaki...Makakapoopoo...Ma...ah forget it, I'll spar with you later Gohanny-wanny," grumbled Piccolo half-consciously.

"I just Makakapoopoo'd in my spandex," called out Vegeta indicating he had soiled himself before he puked again and passed out.

"Oh come on, that's nasty Veggie-chan," responded Goku as him and Krillin sat down on nearby chairs and also passed out.

"Well let them handle your punishment when they get sober," said Gohan.

"Uh Mom, don't you think you should put some clothes on now, I don't think Grandpa wants to keep his eyes covered all night?" asked Goten.

"Ok fine, Videl, watch the food while I go get dressed," groaned Chi-Chi as she went upstairs to find new clothes. Ox King opened his eyes once he was sure Chi-Chi was out of sight.

Many hours later, Goku and his formerly drunk friends all woke up with massive headaches and their bodies mostly sore. They also saw most of their friends there as they woke up.

"Oh my head, what happened?" grumbled Goku as he woke up.

"You really don't remember any of it?" asked Dende.

"Not really, everything was a blur to us after we all finished training," answered Krillin.

"It's because the two squirts replaced your water with sake and got you drunk," commented Gohan as he held a tight grip on Trunks and Goten to keep them from running.

"So that's what happened, and why we don't remember anything," groaned Piccolo as he picked himself up off of the floor.

"And it explains why I'm covered in my vomit and feces," groaned Vegeta as Bulma handed him a change of clothes so he could get out of his dirty spandex.

"The pink shirt, really woman?" grumbled Vegeta annoyed.

"Take it or leave it," said Bulma. Vegeta let out another groan as he took the change of clothes and went to the bathroom to change.

"What all did we do while we were drunk?" asked Goku.

"I can tell you. Supreme Kai showed me everything and you can just relay it to the others," spoke King Kai telepathically to Goku.

"Lay it on me King Kai," commented Goku.

"Here we go, you four had a contest to destroy a mountain, you won. Then you went to Mr. Satan's, made him a sandwich with wasabi and habanero sauce and pissed in a glass to make him think it was lemonade. He took the bait after you guys took a picture of him and Buu bathing. Then you went to the lookout, Vegeta farted on Dende making him pass out and Krillin drew a penis on his face, then took a picture of Popo taking a dump. As you flew down, Krillin took another picture of Korin and Yajirobe doing aerobics in matching thongs and you guys printed those pictures at Kame House and pasted them into one of Master Roshi's dirty magazines. You also tricked Yamcha into super gluing his hand to his junk and then Vegeta tried to make moves on 18 and he got his ass beat for it, I find that part funny. Then afterwards, Piccolo and Krillin tried to capture Chiaotzu in a Pokeball. I called you after that and you started spouting all this nonsense to me about an Uub and a Bra and how ladies would ladies would consider Supreme Kai sexy and wondering about Yemma's toilet. Afterwards you stripped your wife naked in front of your friends, Krillin spent most of his time ogling Chi-Chi from there while Piccolo tried to make out with Gohan, while calling him Gohanny-wanny, and failed. It's a good thing Piccolo can't say Makankosappo when he's drunk otherwise who knows how much damage he could've cause. Also, Vegeta tried to strip Videl, and Gohan stopped him, Vegeta soiled himself not long after Ox King got to your house and you all passed out. For some reason as well, you kept calling Vegeta Veggie-chan the whole time you were drunk, which was also funny. Now go ahead and relay that to the others," explained King Kai.

"So, what did King Kai tell you we did?" inquired Krillin.

"Quite a bit. Are you all ready to hear it?" asked Goku

"Just tell us already Kakarot!" snapped Vegeta as he exited the bathroom.

"Yeah, I wanna know too," added Piccolo.

"All right, here goes..." started Goku.

Goku explained to everyone what King Kai had told him. The looks that Krillin, Piccolo, and Vegeta all had as they heard about their drunken escapades ranged from surprise, to laughter, to shock, to anger, to even pure disgust. And when Goku was finished telling them everything they did, they all turned to Goten and Trunks with angered expressions on their faces.

"I feel really stupid right now, but I'm even more angry," growled Piccolo.

"I know it's human nature to be curious as a child, but that's just going too far!" shouted Krillin.

"We're going to give a nice long spanking for what you've did!" shouted Vegeta.

"Maybe this will teach you to think about your actions in the future," said Goku calmly.

"Uh-oh! This can't be good," gulped Trunks.

"Let's get out of here," said Goten.

Goten and Trunks turned Super Saiyan to break out of Gohan's grip and quickly did the fusion dance turning into Gotenks, turned Super Saiyan 3 and flew off from the house.

"I knew they weren't gonna make this easy on us," groaned Vegeta.

"I knew that too, let's go get them Veggie-chan!" stated Goku as he flew off after Gotenks.

"You know what...never mind, we'll talk about that Veggie-chan crap later," said Vegeta also flying off.

"C'mon Krillin, let's go lend them a hand," said Piccolo as he followed Goku and Vegeta.

"You don't have to tell me twice!" replied Krillin as he joined his colleagues in searching for Gotenks to give them their spanking for everything that their prank caused them to do.

The End

Author's Note: Hahaha, it's been a while since I've written something that can be considered humor. I love the Dragon Ball series, it was one of my gateway anime series and I still have great respect for this series. Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z are timeless classics and I don't mind GT that much. I've even cosplayed Krillin before too and have met Tohru Furuya in 2011 (The Japanese voice of Yamcha). Anyways, for those that don't know, the song Mr. Satan and Buu were singing in the tub was "Cha-La Head Cha-La", the first opening of Dragon Ball Z sung by Hironobu Kageyama. Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, and Krillin were all drunkenly singing "We Gotta Power" which was DBZ's second opening also by Hironobu Kageyama. Also when Goku was talking to King Kai, he rapped the chorus to the song "Caribou Lou" by the rapper Tech N9ne. I'm hoping I can go to SacAnime in January that way I can meet Toshio Furukawa (Japanese voice of Piccolo) and have him sign one of the DBZ things I have. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this and I'm off to work on more ideas. Until then, please read and review. *In his best Masako Nozawa (Japanese voice of Goku, Gohan, Goten, and Bardock) impersonation* KAMEHAMEHA!


End file.
